Tragedy Strikes Part 1
by anime-freak1993
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are engaged. on their way home they r in a car accident and kagome gets hurt bad.....sry im new and suck at summaries.


Tragedy Strikes!RaeLynn Sybrant

On the road going home, Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat listening to Bon Jovi blaring on the radio. "Kagome will you please turn the radio down so I can concentrate on the road?" asked her fiancé. "Sure if we can hurry and get home, so I can have a hot bath and plus Sota looks like he could fall asleep at any moment."

" I know, but he's not the only one who looks like he could use a nap."

"Yea you are right but I can sleep any time, Sota can't he has school in the morning."

"Yea I guess you're right, but it still won't keep me from thinking that you need to go to bed and get some rest too."

"Fine how is this if we get home by 5:30 I will go take a nap but only if you take one with me."

"Okay that sounds good, besides I need a nap, too. We have spent way too much time on the road."

As Sesshoumaru was talking with Kagome he wasn't paying attention to the road, so the car swerved into the other lane just as a semi rounded the bend. When Sesshoumaru finally did look at the road, it was too late and they had a head on collision with the semi. "9-1-1 how may I help you?" asked the dispatcher.

"Yeah I just was in a car accident about five miles away from Brooklyn and I need an ambulance immediately." Stated the truck driver.

"Okay, sir an ambulance should be there in a few minutes. Would you like me to stay on the line?"

"No but thank you anyway."

As the truck driver was on the phone with the dispatcher, Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out what happened. When he looked over at Kagome, he noticed that she wasn't moving so he then looked in the back to check out Sota, and when he looked Sota was moving a little. 'Okay Sota is fine maybe a broken bone or two but he will live. I just hope Kagome isn't going to die on me. She is breathing with only shallow breaths.'

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?" asked Sota.

"We were in an accident." stated Sesshoumaru.

"How is Kagome, is she all right?"

"I really don't know kid, but I really wish that I did."

"I really hope she is alright considering that she is just recovering from the last accident you two were in.

"I know I really wish I was paying attention to the road and not talking to Kagome if I could just learn to pay attention we wouldn't be in this mess again."

'I really wish that I would learn to pay attention to the road instead of Kagome, but gods, she is just so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of her for fear of her being only an image. I hope she doesn't die on me, not this close to home. Was she even wearing her seatbelt?..... Oh thank the lord that she was.' "Sota were you wearing you seatbelt?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Kagome made me put it on before we left. Why?"

"Just making sure."

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru picks up the sound of sirens going off. "What is that sound?" asks Sota.

"That is the sound of an ambulance on its way."

"Who called for the ambulance?"

"The man in the semi did, it was the least he could do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is the only one who is uninjured."

"How bad is Kagome injured?"

"I don't know yet, how bad are you hurt?"

"I can't feel my legs and my head hurts really badly, what about you?"

"Not very bad plus I will heal really fast so it doesn't really matter."

As they were trying to figure out how bad each other was hurt the ambulance made it there and was trying to pry the passenger door open so they could get Kagome out. When Kagome was out of the car and in the ambulance, the medical people then started to pry open the back door to get Sota out. While they were opening the back door, Sesshoumaru just shoves the driver side door open and limps to the ambulance. Once all three were inside the ambulance they were rushed to the hospital. Ten minutes later they were at the hospital. While Sota and Sesshoumaru were being ushered into a check-up room, Kagome was being rushed into the emergency room. "How do you feel, sir?" asked a nurse.  
"I'm fine… How are Kagome and Sota doing?"

"If you are talking about the young man and the lady that came in with you I can't give that information out until I know whether you are friend or family."

"I am family, well not yet officially but still I'm going to be. How are they?"

"Well they young man is fine except that he is paralyzed from the waist down………… Now the young lady is a different matter."

"What's wrong with her I have to know."

"I can't say for sure how she is doing."

"Yes you can, so tell me."

"Sorry I really can't, I haven't found anything out about her yet."

"Well go find out I want to know how she is and if you don't tell me I WILL go looking for her to find out how she is."

"Sorry sir I can't allow you to wander around the hospital even if you are looking for someone."

"Then send her doctor to me I want to know how my fiancé is doing."

"Okay a doctor will come see you in a few minutes."

As Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome's doctor to come and tell him how bad she was hurt Sota was wheeled into the room. "Sesshoumaru where is Kagome?" asked Sota.

"She is still getting checked over. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but it will be weird not being able to play soccer ever again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, if I wasn't so hooked on your sister we wouldn't be in here right now and you would still be able to walk."

"That doesn't matter so quit blaming yourself."

"Then who should I blame if I can't blame myself?"

"Blame the fates that have been chosen for us."

"Fine but I don't have to like it, and it won't stop me from blaming myself in my mind."

"Okay that works as long as I don't have to listen to you blame yourself."

Meanwhile in the emergency room, tests were being run to find out what was wrong with Kagome. "Doctor?" asked Sesshoumaru's nurse.

"What is it?"

"The man that came in with the young lady wants to talk to you once you are finished checking her over."

"Why does he want to know?"

"He says they are going to be getting married."

"Oh I see in that case, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Go ask him if they have been in an accident previously and how bad she was hurt, but the accident has to have been within six months."

"Sure, but sir what does that have to do with the young lady?"

"It may be what I need to know to figure out how bad she is now."

"I see I will go right away."

"Thank you."

As the nurse leaves she hears the doctor say, "I hope that in the previous accident she didn't go into a coma, for if she…" that was the last she heard before she turned the corner. 'I wonder what the rest of his sentence was, oh well.' When the nurse made it to Sesshoumaru's room she stopped just outside the door, because she figured out what the doctor was saying. "Sir, were you two in any accident prior to this one?" she says as she is walking in the room.

"Yes we were in one about four months ago, why?"

"The doctor wanted to know because he says it may help figure out what is wrong with her. How bad were her injuries?"

"She was put into a coma, had three cracked ribs, one bruised rib, left leg fractured, and right arm and leg broken why?"

"Wow that bad, how long was she in the coma?"

"December 18th to January 1st."

"Okay thank you for your cooperation."

"No problem, but ma'am could you tell me at least how bad she looks."

"Sorry I can't."

"Oh okay."

As the nurse left Sesshoumaru heard her say, "poor guy if he learns that she may never come out of the coma she's in, he will be heartbroken." 'Oh no please don't let Kagome be in another coma, if she is and won't come out of it I wouldn't be able to stand it. I will never be able to live with myself if Kagome dies on me.' "Sesshoumaru, was Kagome really hurt that badly last time?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Is that why you and Kagome wasn't there until New Year's Day?"

"Yea, and I really wish that I would have listened to her."

"Why?"

"Because it was snowing that day and I was speeding. I ended up losing control of the car and we hit a tree. I walked away with nothing but a sore heart when I saw how bad she was hurt. That day she was thrown into a coma and didn't come out of it until New Year's Day. I really wish I would have listened to Kagome when she told me to slow down. All I wanted was to make sure she was safe inside the house."

"Whoa that would be really heart-renching."

"It was and I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to choose to take her off of life support, but luckily I didn't have to choose because she woke up."

As they were talking Sesshoumaru picked up the sound of squeaky wheels coming down the hall. 'I wonder if that is Kagome. I hope that she didn't get hurt really bad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died.' Just as he got that thought through his head Kagome's bed was wheeled into the room. "What all is wrong with her?" he asked worriedly.

"First of all I should warn you that she might never come out of the coma that she is in now. Okay with that being said she was crushed from the hips down, her right cheekbone is shattered, left arm is crushed, and her right hand is crushed. Are you familiar with the Life Support Policy?"

"Is it any different than the one in Philadelphia?"

"No."

"Okay then I am familiar with the policy."

"Alright then I will leave you now."

As the nurse left, Sesshoumaru took up his position beside her bed to wait for Kagome to come out of the coma. As the nurses and doctors came in and out checking on Kagome, Sesshoumaru never left Kagome's side even though he was asked several times to do so. Each time he was asked, he just told them that he wouldn't leave until she woke up. Finally the last time they asked he moved but only because they needed to run a few tests on him. As soon as he got back in the room he went straight back to his post beside Kagome to wait for her to come out of the coma. 'I wonder how long Kags is going to be in the coma this time. I hope she comes out of it. I would kill my self if she didn't make it… … Whoa!!! Wait one moment I can't die Sota needs me if Kags goes… Kagome is not absolutely NOT going to die on us.' "Sesshoumaru do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"No you don't and you are not going to go either."

"Can I go the next day?"

"We will see. Are you going to want to stay with me and wait for Kagome to come out of the coma or are you going to want to go to school? The choice is up to you."

"I want to wait until Kagome wakes up. Is a coma just like someone taking a nap?"

"Yes it is… A really long nap but yes a nap."

"Will Kagome ever wake up?"

"I hope so, I really truly hope so."

"Why do you want Kagome to wake up?"

"Because I love your sister with all my heart that is also why I got you from the orphanage."

"Oh I see but why would you do that when Kagome and I fought all the time when we were younger."

" Because your sister was missing you terribly and she told me about how you two fought and how she always felt bad when she made you cry."

"Oh so that's why after I start crying she is always taking me to the places I want to go to."

"Yeah, and would you be happy if I married your sister and if you lived with us?"

"I would love to live with you and yes you can marry my sister but only if you make her happy. Would you be able to do that?"

"I will do everything in my power to make both you and your sister happy."

"Okay then you have my permission to marry my sister even though you don't need it and thank you for asking if you can."

"No problem I couldn't ask your parents and you are her only living relative that I could ask."

"Thank you, I know that would make my sister very happy to know that you asked if you could marry her even if it was me."

All through out the time they were talking a nurse came in and checked on Kagome. "Uh sir?" asked the nurse trying to get Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Yes what do you want?"

"I'm am sorry to inform you but I have to take the young lady for a little while to run more tests on her."

"How long will this take?"

"About a half hour why?"

"Because I want to be with Kagome at all times."

"Sorry sir but you can't follow yet."

"When can I see her?"

"When we are done running tests."

"Okay I guess I could wait. How long are the tests going to be?"

"Oh I would say about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

As Kagome was being wheeled out of the room Sota noticed how Sesshoumaru was slumped over and his shoulders were heaving with the silent sobs and tears that he was shedding. As Sota watched Sesshoumaru cry he thought 'He must really love my sister if he is crying because she is in a coma. She has to come out of it..., right? I hope so because if she doesn't I don't want to find out how he will take it and I don't want him moping for the rest of his life if she doesn't come out of this coma, but I know she will come out of this coma considering that this is not her first or second coma. I wonder if Sesshoumaru knows how Kagome was before she met him. Probably not, but then again maybe he shouldn't considering before she was a druggie, alcoholic, and she was in a coma at least once every month. I had better tell him just so he won't be like this for the length of time Kagome will be out.' "Sesshoumaru?" asked Sota.

"What do you want Sota?"

"I just wanted to say that Kagome is going to be alright, she will wake up."

"How can you say that when she looks like this?"

"Because of what her past was like."

"And that would be…. What?"

"That she was in a coma at least once every month."

"Why was she in a coma that many times and why didn't she ever tell me?"

"She used to do drugs and she was an alcoholic. And why she wouldn't tell you would probably be that she didn't want you to know how big of a mess she was before she met you."

"Are you sure that she will come out of this coma?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything."

"Fine I trust you but if she don't come out of the coma it is on your head."

"That is okay oh and please don't tell Kagome I told you about how messed up she was in the past."

Just then the nurse wheeled Kagome back into the room after the tests and does one last check over her and then leaves.

"I won't, if she wants me to know she will tell me in her own good time."

"I wouldn't count on her telling you so would you please forget what I told you about her past, considering that it wasn't mine to share and she also threatened my life if I ever even told one other living person."

"I won't tell."

As they argued Sota didn't realize that Kagome woke up. As she lies there listening she starts to think. 'Why did Sota tell Sesshy about my past? I hope that he isn't mad at me for not telling him about that, maybe I should tell him when I wake up.' One thing that she didn't realize was that Sesshoumaru knew that she was conscious but he thought that she wasn't conscious enough to hear any of the conversation he was having with Sota. When Sota left Sesshoumaru and Kagome so he could talk to a nurse about something, Sesshoumaru turned to his thoughts once again. 'How can he always be so optimistic about Kagome coming out of the coma? Especially when the nurse said she would never come out. Yet then again she did become conscious partway while I was arguing with Sota.' While Sesshoumaru was thinking this he watched Kagome as she became unconscious again. As he sat there watching Kagome, Sota was in the lobby talking with the nurse about Kagome. "Ma'am I don't know if this will help Kagome out at all but it is worth a try." Stated Sota.

"What is it young man?" asked the nurse.

"When Kagome was in her teen years she turned to drugs and alcohol because our parents kept arguing. While she was an addict she was in a coma at least once a month because she would overdose on the drugs."

"And why did she overdose?"

"Because those were when our parents got into the really big arguments and Kagome thought that if she didn't do the drugs to excess they would still be arguing but if she did and she went down stairs our parents would be laughing and having fun."

"Ok but did she ever make it down the stairs?"

"No she wouldn't and none of us knew until I went upstairs five minutes later to look for her. When I found her the first time she was sprawled on her bed, so I thought she was just taking a nap. Only when mom called up the stairs for us, two hours later to come down and eat she didn't come. She still looked like she was taking a nap. She was still in the same position. I went down and told mom and when I did, she went racing up the stairs to check on her. The next thing I know dad is running up the stairs to help mom carry Kagome down stairs. Once she was downstairs I was rushed out to the car to help hold Kagome in place. After she was placed in the car mom raced us to the hospital, and when we got there Kagome was immediately taken to the emergency room."

"Whoa hold up little guy I remember that. So that's why she looked so familiar. She's the one that we had monthly visits with a few years ago."

"Yeah, and you were one of the nurses that came out and talked to my parents and me weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem and I hope that it will help."

"It might help but I'm not sure."

"Why aren't you sure?"

"Because this coma that she is in is a lot worse than the ones she was in before."

"I see. Well at least I tried. Thank you for your time."

"No problem."

As Sota was wheeled away he started to think 'That lady was so nice I wish there is a way that I could repay her for everything that she has done for my sister. I wonder how well Sesshoumaru will take it when I tell him that this coma is worse than the others that she has ever been. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about this conversation.' When Sota got to his room that he is sharing with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, he noticed that there was several nurses going in and out of the room and Sesshoumaru is sitting down the hall. When he got closer to Sesshoumaru he noticed that Sesshoumaru is wild eyed and was frozen stiff. "Sesshoumaru what's wrong with Kagome? Why are you looking like that?" asked a worried Sota.

"I don't know what's wrong with Kagome all I know is I fell asleep beside her and then I woke up to a couple nurses trying to get me to leave the room. When I looked at Kagome I sensed something was wrong with her so I left the room to allow the nurses some room. Not long after I sat down here I saw more nurses rush into the room. I don't know what is happening I can't even hear past the pounding of my own heart. It's nerve racking."

"Do you want me to try to find out what is happening?"

"No I already tried they won't even let me get close to the room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Has any of the nurses come out to talk to you yet?"

"No they haven't why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering."

As they sat there watching the door to the room, they saw the doctor rush in and then a few minutes later two more doctors came in. ' I hope that nothing too serious is happening. Please let Kagome be all right. Don't let Kagome die on me I wouldn't be happy if Kagome died on me.' While Sesshoumaru was deep in these thoughts, he didn't hear his cell phone ring. "Sesshoumaru are you going to answer your phone? …… I guess not. Fine if you won't I will." Said Sota.

As Sota is digging in Sesshoumaru's coat pocket looking for his phone, he realizes that it isn't Sesshoumaru's phone but it's his phone that Sesshoumaru's parents gave him for Christmas. "Hello, who is this?" asked Sota.

"Hi its Naomi, Sesshoumaru's mom."

"Oh ok how you been?"

"Been doing good I tried calling Sesshoumaru but he wouldn't answer."

"Well he probably won't for a while anyway. Why did you call him by the way?"  
"I wanted to know whether you made it home okay."

"Sorry we haven't yet."

"Why haven't you?"  
"We got into a head on collision with a semi."

"…Who all's hurt?"

"Me and Kagome."

"How badly?"  
"I am paralyzed from the waist down and Kagome is worse."

"How bad is worse?"

"Well right at the moment I can't tell you but I think that it must be really bad at the moment but before it was just regular bad."

"Why is it really bad now?"

"There is several nurses and a few doctors running around like chickens with their heads cut off in our room and they won't let me or Sesshoumaru very close. I'm really worried that Kagome may not be around very much longer."

"Don't say that Sota!!!!" screams Sesshoumaru.

"Ow I'm right beside you Sesshoumaru you don't have to yell."

"You'll have to forgive him Sota he is probably worried sick about Kagome." States Naomi.

"I know but that still doesn't give him the right to yell in my ear."

"Oh well just give him some time I'm sure Kagome will be all right after everything that she used to do."

"I know but this time it's different I don't know what to believe. It's between Kagome coming out of the coma in a few days or her never coming out of it."

"Just keep believing that she will come out of the coma in a few days if you don't then Kagome won't come out. From what I have seen of her she is a very strong woman so don't underestimate her. She will come out."

"How can you be so sure that she will come out?"

"Because I know how she feels for Sesshoumaru. She wouldn't want to die on him just because he doesn't know how to keep his eyes off of her."

"I see. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yea. Oh one more thing."

"Yea what is it?"  
"Do you know what hospital you are at?"  
"Yea why?"  
"Because I am in Brooklyn right now sitting in front of Sesshoumaru's house and I want to come visit you and talk with Sesshoumaru."

"Oh in that case we are at the West Regional Hospital."

"Okay thank you and I will talk with you and Sesshoumaru when I get there."

"Okay talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

"What was that all about?" asks Sesshoumaru.

"Your mom tried calling your cell and couldn't get a hold of you so she called me."

"I realize that but why did she try calling me?"

"Because she wanted to know where you were since we haven't made it home and she was there waiting for us."

"She was? What do you mean by she was?"

"She left there to come here to see and talk with you."

"I see."

As they were talking, they didn't realize that a doctor was waiting for them to end their conversation. When Sesshoumaru did notice the doctor, he nearly jumped out of his chair. "Doctor how is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquires.

"We don't know when we came her heart was getting weaker and she was having troubles breathing."

"Will she be all right?"  
"Like I said before, I don't know she still is having some trouble breathing and her heart rate is still a little weak so we will be monitoring her closely for a while in case it gets any worse. That's about all I can tell you now and if you want you can go back into your room again."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate all that you have done for her."

"No problem."

When the doctor left Sesshoumaru stiffly got out of the chair and went into the room. When he got there, he rushed to Kagome's side, knelt on the ground by her bed, and cried. While he was crying he didn't even try to hide them when Sota came into the room. "Kagome my sweet, sweet Kagome, what have I done to you?"

"Sesshoumaru is Kagome going to be all right?"

"I don't really know. I just don't know and I wish that I did."

Sesshoumaru fell asleep on the floor by Kagome's bed a little after he told Sota this. While Sesshoumaru was sleeping he didn't notice when his mom walked in. "Sota how is Kagome doing and why is Sesshoumaru sleeping on the floor?" asks Naomi.

"Kagome's heart is weak and her breathing is labored. Sesshoumaru is sleeping on the floor because he was crying there and ended up crying himself to sleep."

"I see. Do you know how long Kagome is going to be like this?"

"No we don't know all that we do know is that Kagome will be under close watch until her heart rate goes up and her breathing isn't labored any more."

As they were talking another doctor came in to check Kagome over but when he left he came back with another doctor. The new doctor then checked Kagome over. When he was done they stepped outside and started comparing notes about what they gathered. Not long afterward they both came back in and asked, "Who in this room is related to this young woman?"

"I am." Replies Sota.

"How are you two related?"

"She is my older sister."

"Okay well can we talk with you out in the hall please it's about your sister."

"Okay I will be right out if you could give me a minute please."

"Sure just don't take too long."

"Okay," Sota looks at Naomi after the doctor's leave the room and asks "Will you try to keep Sesshoumaru in here if I don't come back before he wakes up please?"

"Sure and please let me know what you find out when you get a chance to."

"I will and thank you."

"Your welcome."

Not long after Sota leaves the room Sesshoumaru wakes up. After he sits up he looks around the room and the only other person in the room besides him and Kagome was his mom. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Sota tell you I was coming over to see and talk to you?"

"I think so, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was actually hoping to find out what the inside of your house looks like, but when I pulled up no one was home. I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer, so I called Sota. When he answered, he told me you were at the hospital."

"Mom you shouldn't have come here."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be alone and I don't know what I will do if Kagome dies on me. I don't think I will be able to stand it."

"Don't' think like that Kagome will live she is a very strong woman. Not only that but you are very strong also and you will be able to go on if she does die. I think it is very unlikely that she will die though."

"Did you see her at all twenty minutes age?"

"No, but will you tell me about it?"

"Now?"

"Yes now it will keep you busy until Sota and Kagome get back."

"Fine. I will but it is not very pretty."

"That is fine I will be able to handle it."

"Okay here goes. About twenty minutes ago I was walking back to the room after I went to get a pop. When I got back there was several nurses in the room, so I tried asking one what was happening but she shooed me out of the room. Not long after I was shooed out of the room a doctor came rushing down the hall, so when he got close enough to see me I tried to stop him. When I got his attention he said 'Not now I have to check on the young lady in the room.' So I told him that I was with the young lady and I wanted to know what was happening to her. He again told me that he had to check on her. As he was walking away I heard the faint sound of a heartbeat and got to worrying that it was Kagome's. As I sat there listening to the heartbeat, I started worrying and I worried so much that the blood started pounding in my ears so loudly that I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore and I didn't even hear when Sota wheeled up next to me."

"Is she alright now?"

"I don't really know. I still can't hear."

"Is your hearing coming back at all?"

"A little bit, but not very much. I still can't hear her heartbeat though. I can barely hear what you are saying."

"Well if you can barely hear me then maybe you should stop worrying so much about her."

"I can't stop worrying that is my problem. I have to know how she is doing. I don't like not knowing how she is."

"What do you think is taking Sota so long?"

"I don't know. Right now all that I want to know is how Kagome is doing and when she will be back. I hate not being able to see or touch her."

"Don't be like that, she will be back soon enough. Then you will be able to sit by her side holding her hand."

"How can you say that, when she was wheeled away she was barely breathing. You didn't see her before either."

"Was she really that bad?"

"Yes she is and I don't know what to do."

"Well, probably all you can do is pray that she will get better."

"Mom you know how I am about religion, please don't tell that you are still hoping that I will become more religious."

"Well a mother can hope can't she?"  
"I guess but it is a wasted effort on me."

"I know but I still hope that someday you will find religion."

"How about this, I sit here worrying and you do the praying."

"I have been praying and it might help even more if you pray too.

"Mom! Stop with the religion stuff. Right know all I really want to do is have Kagome safe in my arms."

As Sesshoumaru and Naomi were arguing about the religion Sota was wheeling himself around the corner and caught the end of the conversation. As Sota wheeled in the door, he was worrying about what he was going to tell Sesshoumaru about Kagome.


End file.
